


Midnight Fire Alarm

by swanqueenfordays



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfordays/pseuds/swanqueenfordays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen one-shot. Regina is woken by the fire alarm in her apartment building and meets Emma while waiting to go back inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Fire Alarm

Regina Mills turned in her bed from one side to the other as she was woken from her sleep. She pulled her blanket over her head and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the sound of her alarm clock. She sat up realizing it wasn't her alarm clock that had woken her, but the fire alarm. 'Great,' she mumbled, crawling out of bed. She walked over to her closet and grabbed her fluffy robe so she would be warm as she waited outside for the fire department.

Regina finished tying her robe as she stepped into the hall and shut her apartment door behind her. She looked up see other tenants, all in various states of wakefulness and dress, shuffling past her. She crossed her arms and huffed as she followed suit.

Regina stood outside in the cold, scanning the diverse group around her. She was new to Boston and had only met a couple of the people her building. She watched as children snuggled against their parents and people talked to their neighbors. Regina couldn't help but wish she had someone to talk to. It was that moment her eyes landed on the young blonde woman who lived across the hall from her.

The woman spotted Regina, waved, and then walked over to her. As she got closer Regina couldn't help but notice that she was dressed in only her bra and a pair of lacey underwear. She raised an eyebrow as the blonde approached.

"What?" The woman asked as she stopped next to Regina. "Was it something I said?" She joked.

Regina rolled her eyes, they hadn't said more than pleasant greetings to each other in the hall. She didn't even know the woman's name. "It's just that I thought I'd at least learn your name before I saw you in your underthings." The blonde smirked and Regina realized what she had said. A light blush rose in her cheeks.

The woman's smirk turned into a wide smile and she stuck her hand out at Regina, "The name's Emma, Emma Swan."

Regina took the woman, Emma's, hand in hers. She was momentarily surprised at how soft the otherwise strong seeming woman's hands were. "I'm Regina Mills."

Emma released Regina's hand and wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. Regina shrugged out of her robe and held it out to Emma.

"Here you can wear it."

"But, you shouldn't be cold just because I wasn't smart enough to put some clothes on." Emma shook her head and pushed the robe back toward Regina.

"Just take the thing. I at least have pajamas on." Regina thrust the robe at Emma.

Emma sighed and took the robe. She put it on. "The least I could do is share it." Emma grabbed the edges of the robe and before Regin knew what was happening, Emma had wrapped it around her, enveloping them both in its warmth. This caused them to stand so close to each other they no choice but for their bodies to touch.

"Oh," Regina gasped in surprised as her hands landed on Emma's bare waist.

Emma laughed, "Did you ever think we'd get this close this fast?" Regina rolled her eyes in response.

The fire marshall stood on the top of the steps leading to the building and called for everyone's attention. "It was just a false alarm everyone. You can go back inside."

"Well, it's a pity we didn't get to spend more time snuggled up." Emma winked as she handed the robe back to Regina.

"Yeah. Another time," Regina said as she walked back inside. She made a conscious effort to sway her hips, knowing that Emma would be watching.

Emma stood staring, open mouthed, not having expected the answer the brunette had given her. She collected herself and was one of the last people to reenter the building.


End file.
